


I Hate You, But Thank You

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, can't see color until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Right, it’s personal to me, seeing as I’m dying. Here I thought soulmates were supposed to have undying love for each other, but in truth the only thing you have in your heart is death. How many soulmates have you killed in your bajillion years of being alive?”“That word is quite sickening isn’t it? Soulmates...as if we’ve been concocted by the universe to somehow be each other’s everything, on the most basic level of our beings, our very fibers and muscles. Still, if it brings you any happiness you’re in fact my very first, how thrilling.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Klaus had drawn for a millennia, most of them crayon based portraits - _black and white_ , as that was all he could ever see; for him, it still held unimaginable beauty, after all it was all he knew. Even if he had heard the wonders of color and how much it intensified the world surrounding them - Klaus thought everyone was mad for thinking such silly things. As if someone else could change your life so fully - _soulmates giving color to someone’s life_ \- how could that ever be true?

When Elijah had started acting differently the moment Katerina entered their lives, he should’ve known, but only after she slipped through his hands had his brother come clean with him. Elijah had told him about the confusion, fear, but most of all the exhilaration that came with it all, how she was the missing piece that brought light to his life - color to his eyes for the first time - and how he felt her die when the light stopped shining from within him, and rekindle when she was brought to life as a vampire. How utterly terrifying the thought of losing her - the dye to color his once grey world - truly was.

For all of Elijah’s honesty, Klaus could only do one thing, he snapped his neck for his lunacy and the secrets he kept, hoping to never again hear such words coming from his brother.

Ah, but then things are quite different when it happens to you, aren’t they? The moment he saw her, everything stopped, his world exploded in different hues - how did he go through his whole life without ever knowing the blue of her eyes, or the yellow of her hair, the redness of her plump lips or the color of her fair skin? Life was now more, it was richer, it was breathtaking and all because of her. Being an original though, his brain adjusted to the change quickly and he never faltered, never even made it known that such a thing happened.

“Well the verdict's in, the original witch says the doppelganger should be dead.” Klaus said, as if nothing had changed, avoiding looking at the girl any more than he should. Those were matters to worry about on another day, after he had his hybrids by his side and protection against his enemies.

Her screams of worry for the werewolf boy, irritated him and pained him all the same, Klaus _couldn’t_ care about soulmates now. His priorities shouldn’t change just because of her. _No_ , he refused these newfound feelings. And now he had his first hybrid - now _that_ was exciting.

* * *

Caroline had been utterly confused. Suddenly, she could see breathtaking beauty, in exploding colors and differing hues. It took her a long time to understand why it had happened, and even longer to accept it. Even now she didn’t completely believe it, her brain rejected the idea but apparently her body yearned for it - _him_. In reality she truly thought Tyler was her soulmate, because no, she had never seen such vibrant luminosity before, but after being with him, loving him so strongly, she saw something more than black and white, it was dull and weak - but she hadn’t known that back then, that it wasn’t the true thing. But now that she had it in her grasp, it tasted sour - why did it have to be _him_?

Klaus was the only reason she was in her bed dying, on her freaking birthday of all days! The boy she loved and the man that happened to be her soulmate basically murdered her, _great_. Team effort and all that, woohoo.

Caroline could hear his voice downstairs, bargaining with her mother. His steps grew louder, until he stood at her door, as his perfect horrible self. Oh God, did he come here to gloat?

“Are you going to kill me?” she asked, as if he hadn’t already signed her death sentence. Caroline would not be afraid of him near death, original or not, soulmate or not, she refused to fear him.

As if she had actually offended him, he questioned, “On your birthday, do you really think that low of me?”

“Yes,” she answered without a moment’s hesitation, “or else I wouldn’t be dying of a werewolf bite right now. Thanks for that by the way.”

“Ah, well I do what I must. I do apologise, but you were only collateral damage, it’s really nothing personal.”

“Right, it’s personal to me, seeing as I’m dying. Here I thought soulmates were supposed to have undying love for each other, but in truth the only thing you have in your heart is death. How many soulmates have you killed in your bajillion years of being alive?”

“That word is quite sickening isn’t it? _Soulmates_...as if we’ve been concocted by the universe to somehow be each other’s everything, on the most basic level of our beings, our very fibers and muscles. Still, if it brings you any happiness you’re in fact my very first, how thrilling.”

“Yes, so much happiness, you can even see it coming out of my pores.”

“I can see that.”

Caroline was pushing it, she knew that, but he infuriated her. Apparently he wasn’t happy with her being his soulmate, well, she wasn’t happy either! Also, she was literally dying because of him, and all she got was a half-assed apology that amounted to nothing. She only wished she could kill him, and at the same time, all she wanted was his hands on her and his body close to hers. To be embraced and be filled with nothing but him, forever and until the end of everything. Maybe death would be a sweet release compared to life with him, even though at the moment, torture by his hands tasted sweeter than anything ever could.

_No. Not helping._

“Even in death you still look stunning. I actually came here to save you, but all you’ve done is antagonize me love. Why don’t you whisper what you want with those tempting lips of yours? Perhaps I’ll give you all you wish and more. _Just ask._ ” Klaus enticed, sitting beside her and sweeping her hair off her face tenderly.

Should she give him what he wanted, just so she could live in torment by the feelings he made sprout in her? It hurt, it burned, and Caroline wasn’t sure it was the wound on her neck, or her heart. Still, she still had so much to see and hear, a whole world out there for her. With tears in her eyes, she felt the façade finally break down, her tender heart on display for the monster to feast his eyes on, “ _I don’t wanna die_.”

A shiver went down his spine at the look Caroline had. Weak, tired, also beautiful, and incredibly determined to make him suffer - his little angel of death. “There you go sweetheart, have at it.” he mocked, the sting of her bite pleasurable to his sadistic heart. “Happy birthday Caroline. I wonder how strong our bond is, and what misery we shall bring to each other.”

Klaus’ words pained her, but his hands were gently patting her head, his firm body was warm beneath her weight, and his blood now sung in her veins. Maybe misery wasn’t all that awaited them. Caroline’s wound was healing, stitching itself up, and it had its toll on her body, sleepiness overtaking her senses. But before she could fall into a deep sleep, she managed to say, “I hate you, but thank you for bringing color into my life Klaus.”

That night, Klaus finally let himself go, and let his feelings sweep him away. His fingers itched for more and more; dozens of colored drawings of his personal siren littered the whole room, and still he couldn’t stop.


	2. I'm Sorry, I Love You

Decades had come and gone, and the memories of him still persisted, his touch still lingered on her cold skin. The world’s glow had dulled with time; apparently not being with your soulmate meant the colors would lose its shine in your eyes, not completely but enough to double the pain. 

Caroline had rebelled against her feelings for him at first, he was the villain after all, a completely terrible irredeemable man. Always convincing herself those feelings didn’t belong to her, that they were forced on her, after all how could she fall in love with the monster who terrorized her friends? It’s a lie, that time cures all wounds, but oh, it certainly shapes your perspective on things, and Caroline had grown and changed, not quite the same but not exactly different. Realized that her love was her own and no one else’s, capable of admitting she was wrong to push him away, but knowing that their story couldn’t have begun in the midst of her hurting heart. 

It was torture being away from him, the longer the worst it hurt, and she assumed he felt the same, if not even more so - but, Klaus never once broke his promise, and gave her the time she needed to _understand_. Still, Caroline didn’t understand how he knew she was finally ready; because now he stood behind her, and she could feel him by the way her skin warmed and beckoned him to come closer.

His arms snaked around her waist, and held her tighter than ever before. Caroline felt him smell her hair, and got equally lightheaded by his scent; tears prickling her eyes. Her very essence missed him and she never knew how much until this very moment, with trembling hands and bruising heart. A few tears slipped away before she could stop them, but it wasn’t important, not as the bluest sky she had ever looked upon, or the greenest trees in the world right by her side, and all because her _soulmate_ was finally with her.

Kissing her pulse point, he whispered her name into her blonde hair - that shone brighter than the sun.

“I’m so sorry Klaus, for taking so long, but _I love you_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
